One Chance
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's been one month since what happened in the finale of Vampire Diaries. Caroline left thinking Tyler was going to die, but he shows up. Today is the last chapter of this story. Hope you all have enjoyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One Chance**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: It's been one month since what happened in the finale of Vampire Diaries. Caroline left thinking Tyler was going to die, but he shows up. This will be 6 chapters and one will be posted each Thursday.**

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I own nothing. I am once again fixing the season finale because it was just wrong. I wrote this almost three years ago right after the season finale of season 3 when thought Caroline and Tyler would run away together. This is my take on what should have happened. They needed their own show. I just now finished it. **

**TC TC TC TC TC **

Caroline sat down looking out at the ocean, it was beautiful there. The smell and the sounds were making it perfect and peaceful. All she wanted to do was cry though because that was the last thing she felt right now. All she felt was pain, sadness, as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She didn't know what was going on back in Mystic Falls or if Tyler was alive. He'd pleaded with her to run and she had. She'd grabbed her bag and drove as fast as she could to the leaving Mystic Falls sign before she stopped.

That was a month ago; she'd made it to the meeting place that they picked a month ago. The full moon was that night, but she knew he wouldn't turn. He was hybrid, the moon didn't affect him any more unless he wanted to turn, he wouldn't. He'd already broken the sire bond and he was free of Klaus. She fought back tears trying to figure how she was alive since Klaus was gone. Every vampire and hybrid was supposed to have died, but she was still here.

She got up not knowing how much longer she could wait for Tyler before she had to go. They hadn't picked another place, just this one. She didn't know if she could risk leaving him a note, but she would if she had to. She held the picture that he'd put in her bag when he'd packed both them a bag. It was few clothes, most them was ones he loved, her curling iron and this photo. The night he came back she'd taken it. They'd been lying on the cellar floor snuggled up together after having some the best sex they'd had in good while.

Caroline opened the door to the house not even looking at the sunset; she couldn't because it meant moon rise would be soon. She put the picture frame in her bag already packed up to go with a letter for Tyler. If he didn't make it like they planned then she'd leave it for him, but she hoped he'd make it before morning. She wanted so badly to feel his arms around her, his warmth, hear his voice just saying her name. Their lives had sucked more than usual lately and she just didn't think she could deal with much more.

She grabbed a bag of blood out the fridge not even bothering to warm it before drinking it down. She put it in the Ziploc bag she had the other empty ones in. She'd burry them before she left under the house so nobody could find them. It didn't taste the same, not like Tyler's tasted. It was always hotter than normal and it was special. This made her want to throw up as she tried to keep it down not sure what was wrong.

Her entire body was aching all over without him near it was like she was loosing control. It wasn't like when he'd been gone breaking the bond. This was worse than that; it was like she knew something was wrong. She just couldn't figure out what it was that was wrong. The clock started dinging letting her know it was after eight the sun was down and moon would be up soon. She got back up going to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. The blood was coming back up again like it had for the last three days.

Her only thought was for him to come and find her, to be with her because she was alone and scared. She had nobody here with her; the house kept making noises every night as if a ghost was near. This feeling had to go away, she had to keep blood down or she was going to die. It was her life source, food only did so good, but right now that was all she could get down.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Tyler hoped that his plan was going work and it did, he finally broke free and after he turned into the wolf he took off. He knew where Caroline was at, he'd been tracking her since that morning even before the moon was in the sky. It was day of the full moon and he had the most strength he'd had in a while. He wanted to go to Caroline sooner, but he couldn't. He knew if he didn't get there now she'd be gone and he'd have to wait another month. She'd be farther away then, this wouldn't work, and it would be more days stuck like he had been.

It was his only hope of being returned to normal too, he couldn't keep living like this. Time wasn't on his side and neither was the other damn person. This was ending tonight even if it meant he'd die because he wasn't going to do this anymore. It was hell, he wanted to be free so badly, but he didn't want leave Caroline so before he left he'd taken the spell book put it in the bag he still had between his teeth.

He was tired of being fucked with and he deserved to be free once and for all. Caroline didn't deserve this either. He could feel her even when he wasn't in control; it was like his heart was connected to her. Tyler stopped running reaching the house, he was tired, but he couldn't shift back yet. He had to be with Caroline first.

The door was locked but he found the second floor window open, he jumped through it sliding on the carpet that was there. He just hoped he hadn't made any sound as he made his way down the stairs to where Caroline was. He could hear her doing something, he just wasn't sure what. As he got closer he recognized the sound. She was throwing up, she was sick, but vampires didn't get sick.

Caroline was too distracted leaning over the toilet to hear as Tyler entered the house. He'd been so quiet that when he dropped the bag she jumped. Caroline was puzzled at first looking at the black wolf standing before her. Tyler moved forward barking before he turned around twice, he really did hate this part. The wolf was not helping at all, but with three fucking people in his body he really was glad only two could talk right now.

"Tyler," She finally said before she put her arms around his neck, "I was so worried you wouldn't make it," he must been able to leave quicker on four legs she thought. She didn't want let go, but when he started whining she pulled back. She knew something else was wrong, just by looking at him, she saw something there. It wasn't just Tyler or the wolf, something else was there but right now it wasn't awake. She could just feel the evil that was coming from the man she loved.

Tyler didn't know if he could change back and keep the hold he had, but he had to. He moved back nuzzling the bag towards her. Right now he was going to hope this would work he'd written a note out at the front of the book. He'd told her everything in the note especially why he hadn't followed her when she'd left.

Caroline opened the bag pulling out the book recognizing it already to be the spell book that Bonnie always used. She didn't understand until she read the note that Tyler had put there. She looked up at the wolf the words didn't come out, but she thought them. Somebody was going to pay for what they'd done. She could tell that not only was the wolf thinking it but Tyler too. She was being kept from her man because of this shit; hell was going to get company soon.

"I'm going to fix this, I don't know how, but I will," She said rubbing the top of the wolf's head; she'd petted him before like this. She wasn't sure what she'd need, but she flipped to the page of the spell that he'd marked. The power from the full moon would be enough to break it she just needed one more thing. They had till morning to pull this off or she was going have to run and stay hidden till the next full moon.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline made sure all the doors and windows were locked before going back to the bedroom where Tyler was at. She smiled seeing him for second time in a month leaning against the window. He was in his human form now, the moon light hitting his face just right. She put her hand on his bear back before he turned around.

He hadn't had time to think about what he'd put on once he got here. All he'd thought about was Caroline and being free again. Tyler looked at her, it seemed like ages, but it had only been a month. She looked paler than normal and weak like she hadn't had blood in days.

She'd already taken her clothes off down stairs. He wanted more time to protect her from this. There was nobody else he could turn too however, he'd already told her what had happened. After he told her everything that wasn't in the letter they'd ended up having sex on the bathroom floor.

She was about to say something when he pulled her close kissing her. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close too. He picked her up carrying her to the bed, he just thanked god it had been really him when they'd had sex. He had enough time to be with her again before he had to go if this didn't work. He was holding on for dear life to keep the other person at bay. The wolf was helping him, giving him another chance with Caroline.

Caroline looked up at him, his brown eyes looking back at her blue ones. She loved him and she already had a plan worked out if this didn't work. She'd found a trap in the spell book that would work, she had drawn it on the floor and ceiling to be on the safe side. It would hold the person or thing you wanted to trap. "I love you Tyler," she said running her hand over his face.

"I love you too, Caroline," he kissed her claiming her lips as he thrust inside of her, claiming her body again as well. He needed for her to know that he loved her and if he couldn't come back to her, she'd have this memory. He ran his hands over her body touching as much skin as he could. She felt cold and he wanted to warm her, she needed to get stronger before this spell.

Caroline arched up meeting his every thrust as he made love to her. She let the tears fall from her eyes, he was here and she had him again. It had to work because the fates couldn't be this cruel to them after all they'd been through. She held onto him as close as she could get to him feeling her orgasm starting. He picked up the pace moving faster kissing her neck before whispering in her ear.

He told her to drink from him; she had to be strong enough to do the spell. She wasn't a witch so she was going need the strength. He'd been weakened and maybe he could keep control better this way. Caroline didn't want to at first, but she knew she had to. Once they were cumming she pierced his neck with her fangs drinking his blood.

**TBC**

**AN2: Do you know what is going on; if so take a guess before reading the second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: One Chance **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Klaus, Bonnie**

**Summary: It's been a month since what happened in the finale of Vampire Diaries. Caroline left thinking Tyler was going to die, but he shows up. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I own nothing. Another take on the finale of season 3**

**TC TC TC TC TC **

Caroline opened her eyes with a groan as the alarm sounded, it was midnight. She'd set the alarm in case they fell asleep, which they had. Her body didn't show any bruises, but if it could it would. She felt sore all over, but in a good way because it was Tyler. They had gone four rounds before they had fallen asleep. She got out of the bed putting his shirt on before going over to where she'd drawn the circular trap on the floor. She covered it with a carpet before going to the bed hoping that Tyler was still there.

She knew the risk of him falling asleep, but they'd chanced it. She shook his shoulder hoping to find her lover still there. "Tyler, wake up," She said before he started to stir. She moved back just in case, but she knew how to tell them apart. They'd made a code word and all Tyler had to do was say it and she'd know. She just hoped that he was there long enough for this to be finished then they could really be together.

Caroline started putting the ingredients into the pot she'd gotten. She mixed Tyler and the wolf's blood together before adding her own. It was supposed to be the three of them; nobody else was going to get to be with them. She'd be damned if another man got to see her, touch her, or even come near her. She might not be a witch, but she had the strength to cast the bastard out.

Tyler sat up looking around trying to move, but he couldn't go anywhere. Iron shackles were around his wrists and ankles. Caroline looked over from where she was at trying to figure who she was looking at. The man she loved or the bastard that should have died a month ago. "You're not going to win, Love," it sent chills down her back. It was Tyler's voice, but it was clear he wasn't in charge any more. Klaus was the only one that called her Love.

"We'll see about that," She said back before shooting a dart of white ash against his throat, she silently sent up pray that Tyler would be okay and that she was sorry. She was going to have a bone to pick with a former best friend too. She didn't care if Bonnie promised Tyler that Klaus would jump out the first chance he got. Something had gone wrong and that had not happened at all.

Tyler was fighting to get back in control, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried he could only watch. This was worse than when the wolf was in control, then he had a chance, but now it was like he was in this small room with no lights. He could hear Caroline and hoped this worked, he'd told her to do it no matter the cost. He didn't care how much pain it caused either because he'd be free once the bastard was out of him.

The wolf growled from a separate isolated spot inside of Tyler. It wanted to tear the original apart limb from limb. Sink its teeth into him and eat him for every meal for a month. He'd destroyed what he had too; he took Caroline away from them. Tyler could hear the growls and smiled, somebody was going to pay and he knew what the wolf wanted. It was actually waiting on them when they got back too.

Caroline ignored the taunting coming from where Tyler was sitting. "You're never going to get him back, he's mine, he just got lucky, it won't happen again," he yanked the shackles that held him and was moving off the bed, but when he got to the carpet he was thrown backwards against one the walls. It was like the floor had burned his feet, his entire body felt like it had been shocked.

"You might be stronger, but Tyler loves me more, and that is a hell of a lot more power than you have," Caroline said throwing something into the pot before it sent a mist around the room. She'd melted part of the white ash stake into the pot. She refused to melt it all because she had a plan if this didn't work. She'd do it again; she'd keep him here until the next full moon and do the spell again. She didn't have much to stand against Rebekah if she showed, but she'd try.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline picked the pot up throwing the contents all over Tyler's body. She covered her ears as he screamed. She could see the fire coming off of his body before she closed her eyes. "YOU BITCH," Caroline stood there not able to stop the tears anymore; she could hear the screams and the words directed at her. However, Tyler made her promise not to do anything, not to cross into the circle. It hurt so much because it wasn't only Klaus that was suffering, Tyler was too.

Klaus wasn't going to win, he wasn't going to be there anymore, and he was going to leave Tyler's body. She knew that Tyler was going to be hurt after this; even if he could heal it was going to take time. Vervian and wolfsbane mixed together was dangerous for him, it had almost killed him once before. She just hoped the white ash didn't affect him too.

Klaus tried to get out of the circle, but it held him, he wasn't going anywhere. "Everybody you love will die, you will die," he said in Tyler's voice making her cry even more. "Dead by morning," he said before a bright blue explosion lit up the room.

It was like a force she'd never seen before either, Tyler's body was hit by a lightning bolt. He was held in place screaming in agony as she watched it striking him over and over. She watched as the bolt burned him from his neck down. She cried seeing the bone in his leg break as he started turning. "I love you, Tyler, just hold on," she cried hoping that he could take this pain.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Tyler couldn't help, but scream as he felt his flesh being burned away. The lightening was hot and as it struck his body he felt the urge to shift. He felt his leg starting to turn and his arm, but when his leg snapped he screamed. He couldn't find his voice because he was pinned in mid-air trying to get through this hell.

He clung to the thought of Caroline as he looked over at her. She was crying standing just outside the circle. He felt something happening to his body, but he wasn't sure what it was. It was like he was being stripped of part of himself. He could hear the wolf howling inside of his body trying to claw its way out. It didn't want to be going through this pain either, but they had no choice. It was the cost of being free of Klaus. He finally found his voice and the only thing that could come out were screams yet again.

He felt as his bones were burnt from his body. They weren't breaking; they were burning away, something that felt a million times worse than drinking wolfsbane. His eyes shifted to golden as the wolf fought to break free of his body. He closed his eyes feeling like the wolf was being forced from his body. He could hear Caroline's voice yelling as she kept telling him to hold on. The only thing he could think of was it had to end soon.

It finally stopped after ten minutes sending him against the far wall. The wall wasn't inside the circle that Caroline had made and she could see Klaus ghostly form still standing there. He was no longer inside of Tyler, he was almost see-through. He couldn't talk though and for that she was glad as she smiled. "I think we won,"

Another lightening strike sent Caroline flying as well so hard that she made a new door in the room. She screamed as it struck her holding her for the same amount of time before it had sent her flying. She hit the wall in the other room crashing down on the table that was there breaking it into pieces. She laid there feeling weak knowing she had to get to Tyler soon. Her body hadn't been burned thankfully, but she knew Tyler's had. She could smell burning flesh and knew where it was coming from.

She couldn't hear anything from the next room as she lay on the floor. She'd been weak for days now, but Tyler's blood had healed her body. The lightening had hurt however; it had taken almost all of her strength she had gained from his blood. The tears were falling from her eyes because she didn't know if Tyler was alive or dead. She had to get to him, but her body just couldn't function at the moment.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

"Caroline," Tyler groaned, he didn't know if he was alive or dead because he couldn't seem to move. He didn't hear Caroline, nevertheless he tried looking around, but he felt paralyzed. He looked at his torso feeling as if he was on fire. The white ash had burned his skin and patches of it were gone, the fire had been scalding and he knew it had done something to him. The way he had been held in mid-air floating as if he was standing. It had then turned to him on his back being hit over and over; he'd finally passed out from it all.

He was supposed to heal faster now that he was a hybrid, but until the white ash was gone he wasn't going to heal. Caroline had also mixed Vervian and wolfsbane together making it that much stronger. He yelled out moving his leg, he knew something was broken. He called out again for Caroline because laying helpless there not knowing where she was terrified him. He didn't give a damn if that made him weak, he'd be fucking weak. He needed Caroline, plain and simple, without her he wasn't getting up. If it hadn't been for her Klaus would still be inside of his body and he wasn't about to live like that.

Caroline got up off the floor finally hearing Tyler; she had to let him know she was okay. She made it to his side before she fell down again. "I got hit by the lightening too," she said feeling weak, she'd grabbed the bag beside the bed before she'd fallen down next to him. She didn't know if she would be able to move any time soon. He'd stolen blood from Damon's freezer before he'd come here. She was glad because she'd only had three bags left and it wouldn't have been enough for the both of them.

Tyler tried to lift his head to take the blood, but he couldn't. Caroline sat up slowly moving against the wall pulling him so he was too. He was resting between her legs when she got him as comfortable as she could. She had tried to get him sitting up as much as she could, but it was hard for him. "I'm sorry," She said as he cried out in agony. She let him drink first knowing he had to heal soon or the damage would be too great.

"You drink," he said once he'd taken enough to start healing. She was going have to take care of the both of them. She needed more so she could get them more blood later. He closed his eyes wishing that he could feel her hand on his body, but he couldn't. It was like being shocked by electricity only a billion times worse.

"He's gone," Caroline said drinking from the bag. She'd watched the lightening take Klaus' ghostly form away.

They were alone and free of the Original Hybrid and she knew that Tyler was going to be healing for a while. She could see one place that the ash had burned him so badly that she could see his rib bones. A few spots his muscles were showing through the burned skin. There were three spots that she could see that his bones had been burnt and broken off. She bent down slowly and kissed the top of his head. She had missed his face entirely when she had thrown the mixture and she was thankful.

"I know, I felt it, I just wish I could feel the rest of my body," he told her that he couldn't feel anything above his waist yet. He didn't even know how he was swallowing because he felt numb other than tingly all over. Caroline let the tears fall because she didn't know how long it would take him to heal. Stefan had healed in no time that time he'd been in the well. This was different because it was three things combined and magic of the moon too.

"We'll figure it out," Caroline said giving him more blood before drinking some too. She divided each bag out with him and by the fifth bag she was feeling better. She watched some of the skin heal over his torso, but the bigger spots still hadn't mended.

Tyler drank the sixth bag down after Caroline told him she was full. She had to figure how to get him up off of the floor because his legs weren't working yet even though he could feel them. She could tell one was hurt more than the other by the way it was turned under him. She could see his knee cap where the flesh had been burned away by the lighting. He had put a pair of boxers she'd had with her for him on before he'd fallen asleep. She leaned him against the window seat before she went to the bed getting the pillows and the blanket. She said she'd be back going downstairs finding what she needed before going back upstairs.

"What's that for?" Tyler asked seeing the sheet and two boards she was holding.

Caroline knelt down telling him she was going have to set his leg; she couldn't risk it healing wrong. She knew it would hurt like hell, but she said she was sorry before she did what she had to do. She'd expected him to scream out, but he was ready for it and he just whimpered. He'd dealt with the pain of turning over a hundred times.

She kissed his leg not caring that it probably seemed gross. She'd taken care of him after a full moon plenty of times. She put the boards against his leg before wrapping them with the sheet. It would do until his leg healed. She figured a few more bags and it would be healed maybe or at least his knee cap. She would have to figure how to get him cleaned up soon because that was really going to be painful.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Tyler fell asleep a few hours later after drinking the rest of the blood he'd brought with him. Caroline made sure he was comfortable before she got her keys. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to get them more blood. His leg was healing slowly, but was going to be weak for a long time. She locked the doors before making her way to the car she'd gotten. It was under her Aunt's maiden name so nobody could track her down. She'd let Tyler know if she ever had to run then she'd do that. It was how they would find each other in times like these.

Caroline went to a nearby hospital getting in and out in less than two minutes. She'd gotten the blood and first aid supplies also. She then went by the local store getting some food because they would need that as well. She compelled the clerk to sell her the alcohol when he denied her it. She wasn't in the mood to deal with no id check.

Tyler woke up finding the note she'd left him and his phone lying beside him. He didn't remember having his phone there, but Caroline probably put it there. It started ringing and he groaned barely able to answer it. His muscles still weren't working right, but he got it, "Hello?" he wasn't sure who it was because his sight wasn't back yet either. It had been going in and out since he'd been covered in the ingredients. He had put the phone on speaker because holding it up wasn't going to happen.

"Where in the hell are you at? I've been calling you for hours now," Bonnie said trying to find her spell book. It was nowhere to be found, she didn't understand where it could have gone. She needed it and soon. Her room was trashed, but she didn't care, she needed to find the book. She had even checked the Lockwood cellar where she'd had it last.

"I had some business to take care of," Tyler said, trying to seem like he was still Klaus. He didn't need Bonnie tracking them down. The bitch had done this to him, she'd put Klaus in his body and made him live in hell for a month. It didn't matter that he had agreed, it wasn't supposed to have been a month, "We talked about this, you do not call me," he was awake for some of the times Klaus and Bonnie had meet. The one rule was she didn't call him, he'd call her. He hung up the phone hoping Caroline got back soon.

"Business, you are supposed to be here, you wanted me to put you back in your body," Bonnie yelled into the phone. She couldn't believe he'd just taken off on the night she was going to help him get back in his body.

It would have been all to his self and Tyler would have been free again. She threw the phone down pissed off that he would do this. She'd gone against her friends doing this and nobody knew so far. She had some things of Tyler's here, she'd track him down. She had to find him and get him back before something happened.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: One Chance **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Damon**

**Summary: It's been a month since what happened in the finale of Vampire Diaries. Caroline left thinking Tyler was going to die, but he shows up. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I own nothing. Another take on the finale of season 3 **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**Once Chance**

**Chapter 3**

******TC TC TC TC TC TC **

It was over an hour before Caroline got back after doing the blood and food run. When she got to the house she put the blood up in the fridge and stored the food in the cabinets. She'd mostly gotten the food that they loved. She'd found pancakes with chocolate chips and blueberries in them. She knew that Tyler loved chocolate chip pancakes with butter, powdered sugar and syrup on top of them. Sometimes he would add fruit like strawberries or blackberries.

She would make those later, but right now she'd bought food at one of the fast food places. She'd gotten him his favorite burger with extra onions. She didn't have plates so she just took the bag upstairs along with the drinks she'd gotten them. "Are you awake?" she asked.

"Yeah, so I've been missed, or at least Klaus has been missed," Tyler said before telling her about the phone call. He had hoped it would take longer to be missed, but it hadn't. "As soon as I can move again, we're leaving," he wasn't going risk Bonnie finding him right now. He didn't know what she would do because they had killed Klaus. They had risked a lot in doing so, their deaths for one, but he couldn't live the way he'd been living anymore.

Tyler closed his eyes thinking about the nights in that month that he'd wanted to hold Caroline. It had been so hard. He'd watched life go by through his eyes, but it hadn't felt like his. Caroline sat down on the floor helping him sit up so they could eat. For the last month she'd been getting sicker and she couldn't figure out why. Last night was the first time she'd kept blood down.

"Okay, we leave soon as you can walk," Caroline said helping him eat. She kissed the top of his head glad that his body was healing.

He'd drunk over a dozen bags of blood by himself after she'd gotten full. Blood was how they healed so it wouldn't take much longer for some the other major wounds to heal, she hoped. Caroline told him what she'd been doing for the last month. Every night she sat outside under the moon and stars. She had watched the moons cycle hoping that when it was full he'd return to her and he had. She knew that they had gotten lucky on Klaus' death not affecting them. It was the whole reason behind him being put in Tyler's body.

"I don't know how I survived, but I am glad, I was willing to risk it just to be free again," he said looking at her. She was beautiful and he could swear she was glowing. A month without her had been horrible just like the other times he'd been without her. It was worse this time because he was there, but he was fighting for control over Klaus. Caroline had been the one gone and to everybody else thought he had been dead. He had been hiding at the cellar ever since, only going out when it was safe. It just didn't feel right and he was just thankful that it was just that hiding.

Caroline finished her lunch before tossing the trash away. She couldn't help, but wonder if anybody knew what Bonnie had done. "I'll be right back," she said getting her phone off the dresser before she went downstairs and out on the front porch. She knew that with Tyler being weak he probably couldn't hear as far away. She dialed Damon's number; she had to let somebody know what was going on. Their safety was too important to risk.

Damon was shocked to see Caroline's number popping up on his phone; she was the last person that should be calling right now. The council was dead, but there were other problems now. He didn't want her in danger anymore than she already had been. His best friend, no Ric had been turned into a psycho path vampire, had put her life in danger to start with last month. He knew that it hadn't been his best friend. Ric had looked out for not only him, but all of them. "Blondie, you know not to call me," he said.

"Tyler is alive," Caroline said in hurry, "Bonnie did some spell, she put Klaus in his body, long story short don't tell her about this, Klaus is dead, I killed him," she said before hanging up the phone. As soon as she hung up she took the memory card out of her phone along with the battery. She just wanted them to know that Bonnie had gone rogue. That was all the times she had because she had to find a way to get Tyler to the car and leave there.

**TC TC TC TC TC **

**Three Weeks Later**

Caroline walked into the new house that they were staying at it wasn't on the beach this time. It was so far back in the mountains that nobody could find them without them knowing they were coming. After she had called Damon she had packed their stuff up and left the next morning. It had been hard and it had taken them almost two hours to do it, but they made it. Everywhere she had touched him sent so much pain through his body.

She had almost broken down a few times, at the plead he'd made for her to just leave him there. It had been causing him that much pain just to be touched, just to move the distances from the bed to the floor. He had felt every single thing she had done, the feeling of being paralyzed from the waist up had left. When she had gotten him to the car finally he'd passed out in the back seat where she had laid him down.

It had been horrible watching him in so much pain. It was worse than when he'd been turning during the full moons. She still remembered all the nights that his body had been healing, it made her body go almost icy. He'd begged her to make the pain stop as the bones grew back that first week. She had cleaned him up and changed the bandages every day. She had rubbed his back every night when he woke up in cold sweats.

It took time to re-grow bones and skin when they'd been burned away. She had held onto him the best she could as he'd cried in agony when his leg started mending. The huge patches of skin the white ash had melted away were the worst of all. It had been a week and a half before those started mending. She'd seen the inside of his body because of them and it hadn't been pretty. Some days he'd thrown the blood up she'd tried giving him. They had resorted to her feeding him and it had worked out better.

She hadn't cried in front of him because he'd needed her support, but when he was asleep and she was out getting supplies, she cried. It was hell on her too, but she couldn't tell him that because she had to be his rock. It was like those full moons when she'd been there holding him until she had to leave. She still didn't know how she had held him those first few times in the water. She'd had to clean his injuries and he'd begged and pleaded for her to let him out.

She had held it together somehow then too; even when he snarled and was so in pain biting her. She was just glad that she'd been smart enough to take some of his blood while Klaus had been inside of him. However, those few times he had bitten her, nothing had happened to her. She guessed that since the now dead original had been in his body it changed his blood too. She just wished that it hadn't been so torturous on the man she loved. She had known he wasn't going to back down though; they had done that spell at a price. It could have cost Tyler his life along with her own and all the other vampires they knew.

**BTC TC TC TC TC /B**

They had picked up a prepaid phone putting her memory chip in the phone. They decided that they could stay a week before having to move again. Caroline just hoped by then that Tyler didn't hurt every time he walked. His leg had healed along with his ankle that they had found out when he'd tried to walk once, had been shattered. They hadn't heard from anybody and hoped they didn't. It was safer for them not to call anybody; they were already being hunted by the council. Tyler hadn't had a chance to tell her that Pastor Young had taken care of that yet. It was too much of a shock when the man had blown the house up. He was in pain and trying to concentrate on healing to think about that. He didn't even remember biting Caroline, but those last two times. He'd about freaked until she told him that it had happened more and she wasn't hurt by it.

"Why do you think she did what she did? I deserve to know that much," Tyler said sitting on the couch when Caroline came into the living room. "Did she not think about my life? What about us?" he asked turning up the bottle of whiskey he'd found. Caroline never went anywhere without a couple of bottles, he knew from experience. "All I ever wanted to do was leave that town, with you, never go back either, now it's gone," everything he'd wanted to do was gone. It wouldn't be long before Bonnie realized Klaus was dead. He didn't even know why she'd kept waiting to remove Klaus. He wasn't thinking clearly though from all the alcohol he'd drunk. He had already finished the first bottle of whiskey before she'd left.

"I don't know, baby, if I did I would tell you," Caroline said sitting down taking the bottle from him. It wouldn't help get him the answers he wanted, but she knew he was drinking because he was upset. She laid her head against his shoulder wishing she could give him answers. She was upset too, but alcohol wasn't going to fix these problems. She had sat it on the coffee table not even drinking from it.

Tyler nodded closing his eyes, sleep was hard to come by, he hadn't told her about the nightmares he had. He hadn't been asleep some of the times she'd cried her own self to sleep. He just couldn't help her like he'd wanted to. She'd done so much for him in the last three weeks even risked her life. He could have killed her when he'd bitten her. The wolf was mostly quiet in his head even with the moon almost back to being full. It was there, no doubt about that, but it wasn't making sounds. It was taking comfort in Caroline helping them both. He would tell her about the dreams when he thought she was doing okay herself. He didn't want to worry her that much more about the dreams.

Every one of them left one of them alone without the other. The last one he'd been stuck back deep inside of his body with Klaus still in control. He'd watched her die at his hands, but it hadn't been him doing the killing. He wanted to hold onto Caroline for the rest of their lives. She was his strength and he would never understand how she could be so brave, so strong and so calm.

He wanted to scream and find the person responsible for this and scare them good. He just couldn't find it in his heart to bring any pain to Bonnie. He kept asking why she had done it, but deep down he also had answers to his own questions of why. People did things for the ones that they loved and it kept coming back to the love they had for people. He let out a sigh as he fell asleep letting all the anger he'd held go. He couldn't keep letting it eat him up inside because he'd made his own mistakes before he'd broken the sire bond.

Caroline fell asleep once she saw that he was too, they both needed the rest. She still hadn't told him why she wasn't at her full strength. She had to tell him soon because it was going to become obvious and hiding that was something she couldn't do. When they woke up she'd have to tell him because he had to know. She tried to dream of good things, but it always ended with her waking up scared, except for now. She slept peacefully; they both did for once since they had found each other again.

**TC TC TC TC TC **

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: One Chance **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: It's been a month since what happened in the finale of Vampire Diaries. Caroline left thinking Tyler was going to die, but he shows up. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I own nothing. Another take on the finale of season 3**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**One Chance**

**Chapter 4**

Caroline slipped out of the bed going to the bathroom to take a shower before Tyler woke up. She wanted him to get more rest before he got up. His leg still didn't have the full strength back yet and when it rained it gave him hell. He kept joking that it was part of his humanity since he'd never get old or die like most. She always gave him a smile knowing it was his way of dealing with the fact he might never be able to get that leg back to the way it had been. She still had hope that he would keep healing and would get the leg back to normal.

Tyler heard the shower running a few minutes later getting out of the bed and going into the bathroom. He tossed his sleeping pants on the floor before joining her, "Morning, sweetheart," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. He wanted to pick her up and take her right there, but he didn't want them to go falling in the shower like the other day. His balance was back to normal, but the floor had been slick from water and they just went toppling over.

"I love when you call me that," Caroline said kissing him as she turned around. She smiled pulling out of the kiss easing him back until the back of his knees hit the shower seat. "Just because we can't stand in here and have sex…" she trailed off straddling his lap before she guided him into her. " It's been too long," she added before kissing him. The night they had done the spell was the last time they'd had sex. He'd been healing and she hadn't wanted to risk it.

"Damn straight," he said between kisses as she lifted up thrusting back down on his lap. He moaned as her inner muscles clamped down on his cock. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding onto her so she didn't fall backwards. They both had great balance, but she was still sometimes clumsy, he thought it was cute. Even though she was a strong vampire now, she was still the girl he loved.

Caroline trailed kisses from his lips to his neck kissing him and getting him to moan as she did. She had missed being surrounded by him. She was whole when they were like this and for the first time since he had found her and she felt normal as she could be. "I love you," she whispered wrapping her arms around him as he arched up into her. She met his upward thrusts with her own downward ones. It wasn't going take long before they were cumming.

Tyler took hold of her hips stilling her as he thrust up over and over until they were cumming. She held onto his shoulders as she leaned back slightly. Her entire body felt the release as he continued do move inside of her. "I love you too, Caroline," he said pulling her forward again claiming her lips as he stilled inside of her.

They didn't need oxygen to breathe and right now he didn't want stop kissing her. Right now she was his whole world, he had nobody else. He was okay with just having her until the day they were killed because they'd never die.

Caroline whimpered not wanting to pull out of the kiss, but she had to tell him her secret. "I'm pregnant," she announced waiting for what would come next. She just hoped that he would be okay with it. She couldn't exactly explain how she was, but she was pregnant.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Tyler wasn't sure what to say when he heard that she was pregnant. He had different emotions running through his mind. He was feeling happy, scared and worried just to name three. He couldn't find his voice, but he kissed her putting all his love into the kiss to show her how happy he was about this. He might be scared and worried about what was going to happen, but he was excited that he was going to be a dad.

Caroline smiled kissing him back with as much love as he'd put into his kiss. "I'm so glad that you're not trying to run away, I was worried," she said when they finally broke apart. She told him that she was scared because of everything that was happening and didn't know if he would be okay with it. "Not that you wouldn't be happy with a child," she added going on about the problems that they were having right now.

"I know what you mean," he said once his voice returned, "I just wish we could go home, but we're fugitives and it's not from the Council," Tyler said, telling her what he remembered from hearing it from Bonnie when Klaus was possessing him. "Elena's defiantly a vampire now, I saw her before I ran," he said.

Klaus had always kept to the shadows in his body, but his mom had known he was alive. He'd tried to fight like hell to keep Klaus from compelling her. She had thought it was him, but the bastard had made it like everything was fine.

"Maybe we can one day, I miss my mom so much, but I missed you the most and I got you back," she said running her hand over his jaw. She wanted to go back there, live, and have the baby that they could raise together.

He nodded before suggesting that they go back to the bedroom and pick up where they left off because he was happy. He had her and their unborn child was inside of her, it wasn't a feeling he could explain really. It was all the best moments in his life put into one and he couldn't stop smiling. Caroline got up and turned the icy shower off before they went back to the bedroom. She let him take control this time, they were on the bed and she wanted him above her. She needed to feel him again and again until they couldn't move.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Title: One Chance **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie**

**Summary: It's been a month since what happened in the finale of Vampire Diaries. Caroline left thinking Tyler was going to die, but he shows up. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I own nothing. Another take on the finale of season 3. This chapter has a time jump of about five and half years.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**One Chance**

**Chapter 5 part 1**

Caroline walked into the house that Tyler and she had made their own with their two day old daughter. Tyler was right behind them holding their five year old son who wanted down. "Buddy, give me a minute," he was about to put him down when he sensed that somebody was there.

It had been almost six years since they had left Mystic Falls behind. Their moms had visited them plenty of times over the years, but nobody else had found them. If somebody had gotten close they took off to another place. This was the house that they came back to the most in the last four years. "Who's there?" he moved so he was in front of Caroline and their two kids.

Caroline moved so she was in front of her son as well ready to run if she had to. It was always their thing, if trouble happened she would run and Tyler would find her and Bud. Now it was Bud and Charlotte they had to protect from ever who was there. She just couldn't tell who was there if it was friend or foe, but they were always ready. They had a back up place already picked out if they needed to run at moment's notice. "Show yourself, now," She added to his question of who was there.

The person stepped out of the shadow that the moon gave off coming through the house. "It's only me, I promise I'm not going to hurt you all," Bonnie said coming into view. She had tried for a long time to track them down, but her attempts had always failed. She knew that they both could kill her for what she'd done in the past, but they never had come for her. Their moms never would tell her where they were or if they were okay either. It was all she had ever wanted to know and to make up for what she had done to her friends.

"How the hell did you find us?" Tyler asked, he'd forgiven her years ago, but he still held the scars of what she'd done. He hadn't even given the spell book to their moms to give back to her. He had buried it somewhere only he knew where it was at in a box and put concrete all around it. It was part of one of their houses foundation to be exact. The very one that they were standing in at the moment because it had been the only home they had built together.

"Tyler," Caroline said putting her hand on his shoulder, "Let her talk," she had missed her friend so much over the years. She had always wanted an answer to why Bonnie had done what she had done. "We owe her that and she owes us an answer," she said before she pointed towards the living room, "We can talk in there," she just needed to get a bottle for Charlotte heated up and Bud a juice cup first though.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

It took about ten minutes, but Caroline finally got the tasks she needed to do done and sat down beside Tyler on the couch. Bud was playing in his bedroom with the snack she'd made him. She knew that he would be occupied with his toys while they all talked. "Did you adopt them?" Bonnie asked because she knew that vampires couldn't have children. If they could then Damon and Elena would have one by now, but then again she remembered hearing that there was a baby somewhere that was half vampire, half werewolf. She just had no idea that it was the little boy she had seen and his sister as well.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip looking at Tyler, "Whatever we tell you, you cannot repeat it, Bon," she said using the nickname she'd used many times for her friend.

Bonnie nodded, "I'm not going to tell anybody, nobody knows that I am here, they think that I'm on a road trip with Jer," she was, but he was asleep right now in their hotel. She had gotten married to him the week before and instead of going somewhere far off, they decided to take a road trip. The last thing she had every expected was to see their friends. However, she told Caroline and Tyler how she had found them after looking plenty of times, "We were walking in the woods looking for the car," she left out that Jer had the need to go to relieve his self, "I was waiting on him and I wondered off the path finding the house," she would never forget seeing Caroline standing in the kitchen window. It had been close to six years now, but she knew what her friend looked like.

"Why didn't you come to the door then?" Caroline asked.

"Six years and I finally find you two by accident," Bonnie said with a laugh, "I thought I was dreaming at first," She also didn't want knock and have the door slammed in her face. She had pictured finding them so many times, but accidently doing it had not been one. "I decided that I would find out instead of telling Jer first," she didn't want give his hopes either, he missed their friends too. "You were like a brother to him and you just ran off, no sign if you were alive or dead," she didn't mean to put blame on them. She was still hurt that he hadn't trusted her enough to let her finish what she'd started.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler got off the couch even though Caroline tried to pull him back. "Don't break into our house and start putting blame on me," he wasn't going to feel guilty for anything, "I waited a month, a whole 30 days for you to put him somewhere else, I couldn't take it anymore," he didn't stop there he went on telling her what it was like because he still remembered those thirty days without Caroline. He watched all the pictures over and over, even the ones that had Klaus having sex with her while he was stuck watching. It had eaten him up inside, nonetheless Caroline had helped him get through those nightmares. "If I hadn't been a good little boy he was going to kill everybody I loved, Jeremy included," Jer was like a brother to him after all the hell he'd put the younger Gilbert through he'd ended up being a friend to him too.

"I'm sorry, Tyler," Bonnie said trying not to let the tears fall at what he had just said. She couldn't imagine the hell he had been in, but she had her own guilt about what she had done. "I just wanted to save you, my mom, everybody that was a descended from Klaus bloodline," she still didn't know how they had killed the original hybrid and nobody had died. She also didn't know how Caroline had done the spell; she wasn't a witch or a descended from a witch line. Being a vampire wouldn't have allowed her to do that spell either. "How did you do it?" she had to know.

Caroline pulled the empty bottle away from her daughter bringing her up to her shoulder burping her. "First, you should know, Bud and Charlotte aren't adopted," she let Bonnie in on what they had found out from a witch that they had saved from a group of vampires. "When Tyler bit me that time and I had to drink the bastard's blood it made me special apparently," she went on telling Bonnie that her body had changed somehow and she was able to get pregnant. She hated that time, but she was so grateful to have their son and now daughter.

"When Klaus was in my body and we did the spell that night something happened," Tyler said before he turned back around looking at Bonnie pulling his shirt off letting her see the scars that were left. The ones that had been so bad that had taken months to heal fully because of the white ash had burned his skin, bones and muscles away had left the scars. He didn't hate the scars though or try and cover them up, it was like his battle scars. He had gotten them to get his freedom.

"I was the first successful hybrid that he made so with his death in me, I took over," he really didn't know how to explain it where it would make sense. Klaus had ended up in his body, their blood had been running together, their souls combined, and it was like he had become the original. "My leg still hurts like hell every full moon," he added because he had healed over, the scars the only sign he had ever been so badly hurt, besides the aches he had.

He still turned and the first shift after his body had healed was hell. It had been a thousand times as bad as the first time he had shifted because it had went on for ten hours. His body hadn't wanted to shift and it wasn't like when he was trying to break the sire bond.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Bonnie got out of the chair she had been sitting in looking at the scars. She touched his side feeling how rough the skin was there. It felt like she had touched sand paper. "The night I called him, it was you that picked up," Bonnie said, she had figured it out after she had gotten the visit from Damon. He had accused her of trying to kill them all again. She had convinced him that wasn't her plan at all; she'd just been trying to save all of them. Jeremy had known the truth because even though Klaus told her not to tell anybody she had told him.

"I was going to do the spell that night, but you had left and I thought he had decided to leave in you," she said, "I would have never left him in you forever, Tyler," there had been times when they were younger that she would have wanted to kick Tyler's ass, but she'd never had left Klaus in him to cause him that much pain.

"I forgave you years ago," Tyler said moving away from her touch, there were a few scars that weren't from the spell. There were some that were from a fight or four with a few werewolves that didn't quite see things their way. "We just couldn't go back seeing as how we had Bud on the way," he had thought Caroline was going to die when she was giving birth. Charlotte had been easy, but with Bud it had been rough.

"I was upset at first," Caroline said, but she had done what Tyler had and let the anger go, "I thought about what I would have done in your position," there were so many numbers in the equation on why Bonnie would have done it. "Your cousin, Bree, she was the one that we saved and she is the one that helped us bring Bud into this world," she smiled thinking back to that violent stormy night when she had almost given up. "Tyler had almost gotten his self killed because we had went to New Orleans not knowing about the place," it had been a lot of vampires that night and she had gone into labor in the backwoods. "Apparently being a werewolf, even part one is punishable by death in the quarter," they had just wanted to get something and get out of there before she'd had their son, but it had not worked out that way at all.

"Almost missed his birth, but I got free in time," Tyler said remembering that Rebekah had been the one that had let him go. She could have killed him, paid him back for Klaus' death, but she didn't know that he'd been in his body. It was weird, but in a way he was part of her family, she'd told him she owed him. He hadn't asked her what she had meant by that and he hadn't gotten a chance after that either.

"We never went near that place again," he wasn't going to either because having his neck snapped was not something he wanted to relive after being tortured for three hours. Being hooked up to a battery and shocked over and over had been hell. The water they had used had wolfsbane in it. "I'm going to check on Bud," he really wanted to stop going down memory lane, but knew that it wasn't going to happen. He wanted to know about back home too, it was the one thing that Caroline or he never asked their moms.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**

**AN2: The Conclusion to this story will be up next Thursday July 10th**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Title: One Chance **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler Bonnie in this chapter as well. **

**Summary: It's been a month since what happened in the finale of Vampire Diaries. Caroline left thinking Tyler was going to die, but he shows up. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I own nothing. Another take on the finale of season 3**

**AN2: Thanks for all the reviews that you have given and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last 5. I have another story in the works for next Thursday. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**One Chance**

**Chapter 5 part 2**

It was almost time for the sun to come up when they had moved outside. Bonnie was sitting on the front porch with them holding Charlotte in her arms. She had offered to take her from Tyler and she'd thought he would say no at first, but he hadn't. He had handed his daughter over and she knew that he truly had forgiven her. Charlotte looked just like her mom with a nice patch of thick blonde hair and blue eyes, she had her dad's nose and smile though. Bud was the spitting image of his dad though. He had brown hair that was short just like his dad's was. She could swear that he was Tyler's twin if they were the same age.

"Have you two ever thought about coming back?" Bonnie asked, they had avoided the question all night, but she wanted to know. "You two can't keep dodging it,"

"We don't want to go back," Caroline said with a sigh, maybe a visit or two she told Bonnie, but going back to live wasn't in their future. "The place doesn't feel like home anymore, it's not just what happened with us," it was more than that behind their decision. She wasn't exactly sure how to explain it, but she felt like they owed Bonnie a real explanation.

"There are more things out there for us than a hometown that keeps trying to kill us," Tyler said, it was part of the truth because it seemed they were always in danger. He had to laugh though because Caroline and he were both dead. Katherine had killed both of them in a way because she'd triggered his curse and sentenced him to death because of Klaus. "Well you know what I mean," they were free out in the open like they were. They could do anything that they wanted because they would live forever.

"You two do have it made out here," Bonnie said looking at how beautiful it was as the sun started coming up. They had a huge front and backyard with the woods all around them. She had loved the walk that Jer and she had taken through the woods the day before. She could have spent days in there and still not have seen everything. "How many acres do you two have?"

"About fifty that's yard and then there another twenty before it links to the Appalachian trail up there," Caroline said pointing to the mountain that the sun had peaked over. "This is the only house that we actually own ourselves," the other three were still in his mom's name and they had been to the house that her dad had owned before he'd died. She told Bonnie that they had built this house from the ground up. "Took us about eight months, but we got it finished,"

They had a life that she loved, it might not be perfect, but to her it was because she had Tyler with her. There was a pack of werewolves that lived close by if they needed anything they would call or show up. They had lost their alpha two years ago and nobody had wanted to step up so it was like Tyler was theirs in a way. She didn't mind sharing him with them because they needed somebody and she knew it completed him to have that too. Her husband was an alpha after all and it always turned her on.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler had gone inside to check on Bud letting Caroline and Bonnie have some time to their selves. He pulled up two of the floor boards that were beside the fire place pulling a big chunk of concrete out from under the floor board pieces. He took it to the garage after he covered the hole back up to get what was underneath of it out. He let Bud ride his bike around in the garage while he worked on the project. He hadn't wanted to do it in the years past or when Bonnie first showed up the night before, but he knew the past was that, the past.

Bonnie wasn't the same person that he had run from thinking she wanted something else by not helping him. He had run because he thought he would never be with Caroline again. All that his mind could think was he'd been without the woman he loved for what seemed like forever. He had not given her a chance to explain back then because it seemed like it didn't matter. She hadn't done what she'd promised to do. He had bolted, but he couldn't regret it, even with all the scars he held. He had a life he'd never of had back home because he'd went with his heart.

It took him about ten minutes to get the concrete off of the box before he pulled the book out of it. "Daddy what's that?" Bud asked stopping seeing the book, he loved reading and hoped that he could read that book too. He had a library in their houses and read every book he could get his hands on. If he couldn't then he asked his parents to read them to him.

"It belongs to a friend and I have to give it back," Tyler said giving Bud a smile, he had kept the book long enough now and it had saved his life. It wasn't his to keep buried under his house anymore though. "Would you like to give it to Bonnie?"

Bud nodded taking the big book into his little hands and took off back to the house. Tyler didn't know if they would see Bonnie again because life never did give any absolutes and he knew that. They had no proof that Caroline doing that spell would have worked and Bree had later told them they had only that one chance at the spell.

The night had been special the only chance in the entire world they would have had to pull it off. He hoped that by the time the next one rolled around he would be happy with Caroline in the next world. The chance came around once every million years and he couldn't see his self turning a million. It would be a lonely place if it was just Caroline and him without their kids. They had no proof their kids would live forever like they would even though they were both special.

Tyler turned the lights off in the garage already hearing Bud voice overly excited to be giving Bonnie the book. He loved his son so much and the last five years, almost six had been wonderful with him. He gave him so much to live for every single day just like Caroline did. He was going to get that chance with his daughter as well as she grew up. He had named her after one of his favorite characters from a book, Caroline had been shocked he'd read it.

He had hated the ending of it, but he loved his daughter. Charlotte's web had been given to him and told to read it even though he'd wanted to skip the assignment in fourth grade. He hadn't wanted to read a book where somebody was supposed to die. He still hated watching those movies because he hated death.

He had forgotten about the book until Bud had been complaining about reading it too. His son loved reading, but he'd hated the book so much because he'd been told the ending. He had read it with him and knew it was what he had to name his daughter. It was funny because Bonnie had been the one told him to get over his self and read the book.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was holding Charlotte when he got back to where they were at while Bonnie looked at the book. "I figured that it was time I gave it back to you," Tyler said, "I did steal it after all," he was hoping that she didn't want to kick his ass for doing that. Bonnie could be scary as hell when she needed to be. She had knocked him out with a few dozen aneurisms one time. He'd been fighting with Damon and they had been trying to kill each other in the process. Okay, maybe not kill each other, but they had wanted to do damage to each other.

"You had your reasons, Tyler," Bonnie said running her hand over the book, "By taking this you actually did me a favor," she admitted, "I couldn't do anything without the book so when this professor tried to get me to do all these things, I couldn't," she couldn't help Shane out in his sick twisted plan and Hayley, the werewolf that showed up had gotten what was coming to her. "You in your own way saved Jeremy's life," she'd seen how it would have been if things had been different, but she wouldn't tell them how it would have gone. She'd already told them how happy their other friends were and how they were doing. She was glad to still be alive herself and that nobody had been killed besides Klaus.

She got up from her seat and gave both of them a hug, this was all she had wanted for so long. Finding out that they were okay, alive and happy with their two kids was the best thing she could have asked for. Tyler returned the hug she gave him, "I'm glad you all are alive, but you never said anything about Matt,"

He had to know where he was at. Matt had been like a brother to him growing up and they might have had their moments, but they were always friends in the end. He really hoped that he'd gotten the life he deserved. He'd never told Caroline, but he'd had his mom promise to tell Matt he was okay. There were so many times he'd just wanted to let him know he was alive.

"Your mom never told you?" Bonnie asked surprised before she gave them both a smile when she saw their faces, "No it's not like that, Matt ended up leaving after graduation, he somehow ended up with a last minute scholarship," she said with a smile telling them that Matt had gone to Duke on a scholarship. "He's living in North Caroline with his wife and twins, with another baby on the way," she had been happy when she'd gotten the invitation to his wedding two years ago.

"He deserves to be happy," Caroline said before asking who he had married.

"April Young," Bonnie said and it took a moment for Caroline and Tyler remember why the name sounded familiar, but Bonnie knew they got it after a moment. "You two missed a whirl wind of things after you left and it is a good thing you did," she handed them the picture she had of Matt and his family letting them see. "I'll let him know that you're okay if you want me to," she said letting them know that he always asked if she had found them yet.

"Thanks, Bonnie," they both said.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline laid her head on Tyler's lap that afternoon after Bonnie had left letting a sigh out. She wished that they could have been there for a few things in the past, but knew from what they had learned it was best they hadn't been there. Tyler moved his fingers through her hair watching the cartoon that Bud had picked out to watch.

Most of their time was spent with their son and now daughter because it was the biggest part of their lives. Caroline owned a clothing store, but she didn't have to be there every day because her woman she'd hired as the manager did a great job. Caroline didn't make the clothes, but one of the women in the pack he looked after did.

He helped Caroline out when it came to lifting boxes and even stocking the shelves sometimes at night. It wasn't the only thing that he did though; he had his own thing he did once a week. He went to the foster home that another member of the pack ran. He did a few different things there, but recently he'd gotten through to one of the troubled teens. Caroline and he had even talked about adopting a child or a dozen even. They had enough love between them to raise as many kids as they wanted.

Bud climbed up on the couch sitting against his daddy's side, "Can we go back out and play in the woods tonight?" he asked, he loved being outside at night with his parents.

"Yeah, we can go back out," Tyler said putting his arm around his son; he was glad that his son had been born even if there had been some complications. He wouldn't trade anything for the past six years. "We just have to convince your mom to get in the water this time," he had tried to convince Caroline the water had been nice, but she hadn't been hearing it.

"The water had been freezing," Caroline protested giving both of them a look, she didn't know how on earth they could stand the cold.

"It wasn't cold mommy," Bud said smiling, "It was perfect," the little boy giggled, he didn't feel the cold because he was just like his daddy was, a hybrid. He didn't really feel cold or hot because of his genes. However, he did have a heartbeat and would for all of his life even though he'd never die. It was part of what made him so special just like his sister was.

"Okay okay, I'll test the water, but I'll let you two have most of the fun," Caroline said moving her hand over Tyler's leg turning back to watch the cartoon.

She was glad that their life was mostly things like this. They homeschooled Bud and took trips to show him the places that were in his books. They had been to Paris, London, Australia, and so many other places together. They didn't want him to just learn inside of a building the way they had, they wanted him to have a childhood that they didn't.

It was going to be the same way for ever how many kids they ended up with down the line. She knew how much he loved kids. The way he was with not only their son and daughter, but with the teen he'd been talking to too. Tyler was more than the man she loved, he was her hero and a hero to the people he met. She was glad that she had taken that one chance at getting him back and free of Klaus. Life was about living it instead of just sitting by letting it slip away. It was about taking a chance when the possibility seemed impossible.

**The END**


End file.
